1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an unlocking method and apparatus in a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for controlling an unlocking stage of a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various User Interfaces (UIs) and various functions using the UIs are available for use in a mobile terminal.
A mobile terminal equipped with a touch screen includes an input device locking/unlocking function in order to restrict unnecessary input errors while the mobile terminal is in an idle state, or to prohibit another user from using the mobile terminal. A mobile terminal generally performs a locking function when a user selects activation of the locking function. A user may set a locking function of the mobile terminal by selecting a locking manner, such as, for example, a pattern, a Personal Identification Number (PIN), or a password.
A locking function may be activated, when input is not provided from a user for a predetermined time in a mobile terminal in which the locking function is set. Accordingly, when a user does not provide input for the predetermined time using a specific function of the mobile terminal, a screen or a function of the mobile terminal becomes deactivated. In order to release a locking mode, such as, for example, a hold state of a touch screen, a general mobile terminal releases the locking mode when a user-predefined password is input.
As described above, the mobile terminal activates the locking function whenever a predetermined time of waiting for input has passed. For example, when a user surfs the web using a mobile terminal, the user may not provide a key input for a predetermined time when reading searched contents. Even though the user is using a function of the mobile terminal, the mobile terminal determines that no input has been made and deactivates a screen and the function of the mobile terminal. Accordingly, in order to activate the currently used function, the user must repetitively release the locking function according to a method set by the user. The process of releasing the locking function may be inconvenient to a user, according to a frequency of the unlocking or an unlocking method. For example, when a standby time of a mobile terminal is short, a user must frequently input a password or a pattern in order to release the locking function.
When a user sets a complex password or pattern for security enhancement of the mobile terminal, a user must endure greater inconvenience compared to the releasing of the locking function by using a simple password or pattern. On the contrary, when a user sets a simple password or pattern, there are concerns of exposure of the password or pattern to a third person, or stealing of the password or pattern, thereby causing a security problem.